


The Tale Of The Flying Girl

by ChristineCanigulaIsAmazingFuckYou



Category: Celtic Mythology, Hype: The Time Quest, Hype: The Time Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineCanigulaIsAmazingFuckYou/pseuds/ChristineCanigulaIsAmazingFuckYou
Summary: The true tales of what happens to the girl who gets blasted up into the sky during the second era and who falls back down in the forth.
Relationships: Evadine/Sesilia, evadine/Ceridwen
Kudos: 1





	The Tale Of The Flying Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this! I have never played this game lol but I was watching callmekevin's videos on in and looked the game up on ao3 and saw there were NO fanfics so I felt weirdly inspired to make this one. Enjoy!!

Hello.

If you’re reading this, you probably don’t know who I am. But you want to. My name is Evadine, and I am a young maiden from the city of Torros. I was born under the rule of King Taskon II, although I now live under his grandson, King Taskon IV. A curious set of circumstances as they were coronated a hundred years apart and yet I am only twenty one years of age.

This came to be due to some peculiar happenings. As a girl I lived with my mother in the Horsesheld Hill Inn, which was owned by my aunt. I had a few friends in our village, namely Aldus and Sesilia, who lived next door and we played out in the fields with most days, after I had done my chores to earn my keep at the Inn. 

So you see, I had a dear, quaint little life. But I always felt somewhat different. As a child, my favourite days were wedding days. The whole village would be filled with an excitable energy and there would be so much food everywhere. We would all find a spot in the small field dubbed ‘The Romance Garden’ and watch the chap walk to the aisle to his beautiful bride, dressed in her finest clothes at the flowery arch. Such was the custom of the time. 

When the local girls got together to discuss how much they hoped to be married off soon. I quietly thought about how beautiful the lass getting married had looked and silently imagined marrying her. And then I would shake my head fast, trying to dissipate my thoughts away. They were wrong, plain and simple. That was what they taught us every fortnight at the gatherings and after all I was a good little Pagan girl. I prayed so hard to our village’s three patron deities - Bres, Cúchulainn and Ceridwen. It didn’t need to mean anything. But these thoughts drove me apart from my peers, and made me feel so different.

I thought the answer to my problems would never arise. And indeed it was years later, and things got a bit worse before they got better.

It was spring, I was fourteen, ripe marrying age. That’s what my mother kept on at me about. Every young chap who passes through the Inn, she would try to lead me to his bedchambers. I bolted everytime, to Sesilia’s house (It was no longer ‘proper’ for me to be around Aldus) to sleep in her cot for the night. Several times when doing this, I awoke late in the night and felt myself overwhelmed by the desire to pull her closer, to play a kiss on those smooth lips, to gently cradle her bosom. These sins were never acted on. I would have been disowned, maybe banishéd. 

The next morning I woke up, and went back to the Inn. My mother had me out collecting hay, when a knight strolled by. Of course, you know him as Sir Hype. He sent a jet of blue magic, which hit the pile of hay, blasting me up into the air. It was terrifying. I am not like you, I had never experienced heights higher than a second story before. 

I flew right up into the clouds for what felt like hours. I become cold, and my dress stuck to my legs. It was simply dreadful. Eventually I landed on, thankfully, a soft cloud, and passed out. I vaguely remember two men and a woman picking me up, who looked strangely familiar. I believe one of the men picked me up. 

When I came to I was curled in a chair in front of a fire in a large, ornate room. There was the same woman sitting across from me, with the two men standing behind her. They were in the middle of an argument. My brain slowly figured out who they were.

They were my gods! Bres, Cúchulainn and Ceridwen!

“She looks like she would be most devoted to me!” said Cúchulainn.

“That’s nonsense! You had the last two who came here!” snapped Bres.

“Men, why don’t we let the young thing decide for herself? She is awake now after all,” Ceridwen interjected.

They all turned to me. I gulped. 

“My dear,” they began, “We have not had one of your kind in so long.”

What did that mean?

“It is customary that when one of your folk ends up here, one of us gets to take them as their lover. We will let you decide which one of us three you are to go home with.”

I.. Well.. Wait what?! But Ceridwen is a woman?! I quickly voiced my confusion.

“My dear, we are sorry what you have been taught. But here, in our land, we do not care so much for silly things of your kind, such as gender. You are free to love whoever, man or woman. said Ceridwen softly.

“Or people who are neither!” laughed Bres.

This was so much information. But I knew now that I desired women. Especially this goddess in front of me.

“I choose Ceridwen,”

She broke into a smile.

“Of course you do, my darling, now come with me,”

She gently picked me up. Her touch was so soft. It felt so right. She led me to my bedchamber where I drifted off again. I was properly content for the first time in my life.

I spent a good many years with Ceridwen. Time was of no importance to us in the clouds. I didn’t age - well I did, but very slowly. One hundred years there aged me by only ten years. Ceridwen and I spent most of it making slow magical love together. It was a skill picked up very fast. I learnt other things there as well - fishing, the lute, even some Old Norse. It was a blissful existence. 

You may be wondering when I reappeared in my village. It was exactly a hundred and twenty three years later. Ceridwen let me move back here, most graciously. So much had changed. I like it here a lot. The land of the gods is wonderful, but I am human after all. I belong on this plain of existence. But still, every so often, Ceridwen dragged me back to the sky for weeks of long, lazy, lovely fornicating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end!! loveyou!! tell me your thoughts in the comments or drop a kudos!!  
> follow me on tumble @archiveamelie


End file.
